1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine, and more particularly, to a damper assembly and a washing machine using the same, in which a damper pin configured to facilitate assembly is provided.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, in a washing machine, a tub holds water and detergent inside and a laundry is put in a drum installed within the tub. And the drum is rotated to perform washing, rinsing, and dewatering. The washing machine is an apparatus for removing filth or dirt attached to the laundry using the detergent and mechanical energy applied thereto appropriately. Specifically, a drum, which is horizontally installed within a drum type washing machine, holds detergent, water, and laundry therein and is then rotated by a drive force of a motor to remove filth or dirt attached the laundry. Such a drum type washing machine avoids causing damage or ravel to the laundry, consumes less water, and brings about a washing effect of beating and rubbing.
Referring to FIG. 1, a general drum type washing machine consists of a cabinet 10 forming an overall exterior, a tub 20 provided within the cabinet 10 to store water therein, and a cylindrical drum 30 rotatably installed within the tub 20 to hold a laundry therein. In this case, a control panel provided with buttons and switches to input an operational condition of the washing machine and a detergent box connected to a water supply device, which supplies water to the drum, to supply a detergent together with the water are provided to the cabinet. The above-constructed washing machine according to a related art performs washing on a laundry using chemical reaction of the detergent, water current generated from a rotation of the drum, and friction thereof.
Meanwhile, a damper assembly 60 is installed between the tub 20 and a base plate 11 of the cabinet to attenuate vibration appearing on the tub while the drum rotates. The damper assembly 60 consists of a damper 61 attenuating vibration transferred to the cabinet 10 from the tub 20 and a damper connecting part 62 connecting the damper 61 between the tub 20 and the base plate 11 of the cabinet 10. The damper connecting part 62 consists of a pair of first connecting portions 62a built in one body of both ends of the damper 61, respectively, and a pair of second connecting portions 62b built in one body of the tub 20 and the base plate 11 of the cabinet to be connected to the first connecting portions 62a by damper pins 63, respectively.
The first connecting portion 62a is inserted in the second connecting portion 62b so that both sides of the first connecting portion 62a is supported by the second connecting portion 62b. And, a pair of perforated holes is formed at the first and second connecting portions 62a and 62b, respectively, so that the damper pin 63 is fitted in the perforated holes, respectively. The damper pin needs to be easily assembled and should avoid being easily broken. Hence, many efforts are made to develop a damper assembly having the damper pin that is configured to facilitate assembly and avoid being broken.